


How 'Bout Them Dodgers?

by dont_need_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, face fucking, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: “When’d you get here?”“Just relax and keep thinking about baseball, handsome.”





	How 'Bout Them Dodgers?

“Just relax and and keep thinking about baseball, handsome.” The voice in his ear sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. Mostly because he hadn’t been expecting it, sitting half asleep on the couch watching ESPN. It was late, he’d been doing his best to wait up for Tony while he finished up in the lab. He hadn’t intended to doze off, but was glad he did. Waking up being straddled by Tony, with his hot breath tickling his ear was the best way he’d ever woken up in his whole life. Including after the ice.

“When’d you get here?” Steve asked, but the inquiry was only met with a kiss. It was seductive, slow and calculated. When Tony pulled away, Steve mindlessly leaned forward to chase his lips. 

“Uh uh,” Tony said, his voice was low, almost a whisper as he kissed Steve’s neck, sliding oh so slowly down his body, running his tongue  along the curve of the collar of his t-shirt.  “The game. Who was playing?” Tony asked, now on his knees on the floor. He ran his nail lightly along the outline of Steve’s erection tenting the soft pajama pants entrapping it. A groan slipped out of Steve's mouth at the light touch, he bit his lip trying to quiet himself.

“Dodgers,” Steve said, he maintained eye contact with Tony the whole time he untiled the drawstring of his pants and slipped his hand under the waistband. 

“Tell me more,” Tony said, being the one to finally break eye contact, focusing his attention on pulling Steve’s dick out of his pants. He licked his hand and started stroking lazily, his hand lose, barely giving him any friction. 

“Played the-come on Tony, stop being such a tease- played the Mariners.” Steve huffed, jerking his hips up into Tony’s hand, letting out a sigh as he was rewarded with a harder grip, it didn’t last long, though. Tony only gave him a few slow strokes, swiping his thumb back and forth over the head before letting go completely. A sound Steve wasn’t exactly rolled out of him. The teasing was getting to be unbearable.

“Did they win?” Tony asked, Steve could feel his breath on his dick and anticipated the warmth, but it didn’t come. 

“Steve?” Tony pressed, remained close enough that Steve could feel his lips only just brushing the head of his dick. “Who won?” Steve looked at him then, and was annoyed to find his face dripping with faux innocence. Steve swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. 

“Mariners, they-agh-”  He started, but was unable to continue as he was very suddenly in Tony’s mouth. His hand shot to Tony’s hair, tugging gently at his hair as he bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing. He stopped suddenly, looking up at Steve through his lashes, somehow still smirking even with his mouth full of dick. 

“The Mariners got four runs in the first in-inning,” Steve said, the statement rushed as Tony got back to work as soon as he started speaking, sucking hard and taking him in deeper, until Steve could feel himself bump the back of Tony’s throat. He looked down to see Tony, spit dripping down his chin, red lips stretched around the base of his cock- it was a lot, it was almost too much when Steve’s eyes met Tony’s, which were screaming _fuck me._

 _“_ Dodgers caught up but- _jesus fucking christ -“ S_ teve unintentionally jerked his hips up into Tony’s mouth. He started to pull out so he could apologize, but Tony just hummed around him and put his hands on his hips to keep him in place. 

“They…they caught up…” It was getting harder to speak now, because Tony was literally fucking his face down onto his dick and baseball was the last thing he was thinking about. He was getting close, he was getting so close, he could feel it rolling in his stomach, his toes curled. He was almost there, right on the edge. His grip tightened in Tony’s hair. 

“But the Mariners got another run in the-“ He was coming before he even knew it was happening. He hadn’t even been thinking about it, too focused on focusing on talking so Tony would keep going. And he did, Tony didn’t stop bobbing his head as Steve came, sucking him dry. 

There was a long moment where all he could really do was lay there and catch his breath. Tony tucked him back into his pants and tied the drawstring again, then returned to his spot in Steve’s lap kissing up his neck to his mouth. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Steve said, pulling away. He could taste himself in Tony’s mouth. 

“And what’s that?” Tony asked, his voice was hoarse and husky, positively sinful. He was playing dumb, returning to suck hickeys into Steve’s neck that’d be gone by morning. 

“You were supposed to be done in the lab by eleven thirty,” Steve said, resettling to lie down on the couch, pulling Tony down along with him. The television had powered off at some point in the past twenty minutes, Steve hadn’t even noticed. “What time is it now?” 

Tony pressed his smile into Steve’s neck. 

“I know. I was hoping to make up for it.” He said, propping himself up on Steve’s chest, looking down at him. “Think I did alright?” 

 


End file.
